Demon twins
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: -Given to Criminalminds01453- if Wu only had three students Black,red and blue and with Lloyd as the ice ninja.Wu sends them off to retrieve the new master but sensie left out something very important about the new guy. They who find the next white demon twin will start the final battle of the yin and yang...
1. Intro

Ok new story called white assassin enjoy!

* * *

A white suited figure rushes threw the night,he seems distressed and afraid with dark blood staining his white suit.

He keeps running,but what Evers chasing him is much faster.A tall black figure jumps and pushes the white figure down with his strong claw like hands . The white figure quickly stands up and pulls out his sword.

They both get in battle position and wait for one to pounce . They circle around letting new white snow fall on to their suits, with the snow on the black figure turning into blood.

The black figure jumps as the white one try's to doge it but is to slow and gets hit , making its mask come off and show it's long blonde hair and crystal eyes.

He stares in the black figures red eyes scared and afraid, he knew what was about to happen but it was going to mean losing one of their lives...

The final battle of the ying and yang.


	2. The man in the mirror

Lloyd's POV

The day started out the same my brother cole burned the breakfast and Kai went to go get pancakes, so pretty normal to me.

After Kai got back with the pancakes I went to the bathroom to wash my face and try to wake up! I guess living with a bunch of older brothers isn't what it's cracked up to be.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door silencing the voices out side.I turned the nob and put my hand under the water.A cool sensacion came over me." I love being the ice ninja." I said to myself.

I then cupped my hands together and splashed water on my face as it damped my light blonde hair darker . Water dripped of my face as I went over to the towel rack and grabed my white and icy blue towel to whip my face of.

When I did this something apperd in the cracked mirror above the sink." What the.." I said squinting.

A human figure apperd . It had a cloak on so I couldn't make out that much . His shoulders were tuff as well as his arms and chest,he had blonde hair like my but it was over neck length and in a pony tail.

There in the darkness of the cloak showed two crystal blue eyes,he was staring at me!I quickly shook my head and he was gone.

I sighed," Just an illosion that's all just an...*sigh*." I said to myself before hanging up my towel , opening the door and heading for the kitchen. With the smell of pancakes in the air.


	3. Pancakes!

As the young ice ninja entered the kitchen he was instantly hit in the face with a pan cake, falling on his back side.

Lloyd whipped his face of the sticky pan cake and glared at the others. Kai sat there giggling along with cole and Jay,Nya frowned at them as Sensei hit them all on the head."Ow." The three said in union.

"Apologize to you brother right now! Or no pan cakes for you!."." *gasp* no not the pancakes Lloyd I'm sorry there I get pancakes!" Jay said stuffing his face with another cake ."It's ok Jay plus I get a face pancake!" Lloyd then shoved the pancake in his mouth as the others laughed.

The white assassins POV

"Ok I woke up got dressed time for breakfast, I'm thinking...rabbit!" I said to my fellow bird friend,he nodded at me as I headed into the woods with a bow in hand.

Quietly I walked throw the woods,scanning the area with my crystals eyes . Soon I spotted my pre, a white rabbit eating the grass.I picked up my bow and amid.

Five...the rabbit doesn't know...four he looks my way...three his ears twitch as he moves a foot...two...a twig breaks he starts running!...one...target hit.

Kai's POV

After breakfast Sensei told us to meet him outside,he has a surprise for us! I hope it's not morning training though.

"Line up." Master Wu said in his deep voice . I lined up next to cole then bowed to Wu and stood back up and watched Master Wu carefully,I noticed something in his hand much like a ninja suit but two colors black and white.

Thats when I started to get worried,If Sensei has a new ninja suit then...oh no.


	4. New addition

"Um sensie What's with the new suit you got there?" Kai asked eyeing the two Coloerd piece of clothing. Wu smiled at Kai and the others."I'm glad you noticed this Kai,It's coming around to that time were we need to find the next master."

The guys eyes widen at this exept for Kai's,which was lighting a flame."A new master!?We all ready have all the masters to defet this mystyous boys brother Glee!We don't need anymore help!" Kai stated.

Wu frowned at him then took his stick and bonked Kai on the head."That's because the new master is Glee's brother,He is the only one who can truly defeat Glee without letting him take over all of ninjago!"."Then why do you have us then?Are we not ment to help protect ninjago?are we just some kind of SIDEKICKS?!"

Wu finally had enough of this and pulled Kai down to his level."You play an important in this team!If You were fighting snakes in a desert Lloyd would have no power so if you weren't there to help him he would be injured badly!do I make my self clear?"Kai quickly nodded as Wu let go of his suit.

"Good,Now you will find the next master in the deep snow forest...oh and bring this with you,that is all."Wu handed Cole the ninja suit then left,dispersing down the stairs.

Cole signed."Whelp let's get going shale we?" Cole then made his way down the bounty stairs as Jay,Lloyd and Kai followed.

Kai crossed his arms and whisperd."I'm really gonna hate this new master.."

Yang/Zane's POV

After I finished breakfast and cleaned up all the blood I headed into the woods for a nice quite walk. Snowflakes fell lightly on my nose as I went deeper into the white snowy world.

I made my way to the ice river,which cut between the woods and the social world.I ran away from that place because no one truly loved me . Of course I had a few girlfriends...but I quickly dumped them as soon as they said "Making a new addition to the family"

I never really did like kids,they are so annoying with the laughs the giggles and all out messes!Every where you turn after cleaning it's trashed again and again and again!So I never plan on having kids,I thought to myself .

Slowly I put one foot on the frozen water,It cracked but it could still hold me,Then I placed my other. Then with one foot at a time I began to skate slowly over the ice.

The wind in my face and the ice beneath my toes made me feel...wonderful.

As I approached a frozen tree in the lake,I gatherd up my speed and headed for It. I was an inch away from it as I quickly jumped up and did a spin.

In that moment everything froze...the snow stoped falling and my falcon I could see flying over head stayed in the air,But I was still falling? "How is this possible?"I thought.

Then when my feet finally touched the ground,something amazing happened...


	5. Finally Zane is in a full chapter!

Yang/Zane's POV

As my feet touched the cold frozen tundra . Something amazing happened or supernatural.I began spinning faster and faster until everything around me was black and white.

My heart pounded as I kept spinning . It was beautiful yet strange at the same time . I kept spinning and examining the beauty and what was actually going on .I was so focused on what was happinging I wasn't paying attention to were I was going.

*BAM!*I headed face first into a near by tree."Ow..."I said as I backed up and brushed my white cloak of of the moss and dust.I looked back at the lake to see that the spot were I was,was now a huge hole in this ice.

"Whoa...if I didn't do that weird thing I would have been a goner."I thought before looking over myself for any scratches.

*Squawk!*I shot my head up to see my little feathery friend,Shay.(I don't know the really name of the bird so I made one up)He started bobbing his head up and down at me.

That meant something was wrong.I pulled my hood over my head and pulled out my sword."Lead the way!" I yelled . He nodded at me then started flying in the direction across from the woods.

I looked at him confused but ran after him."Why would he lead me over here?he knows I hate this place...*sigh* What ever it is it better be important."I thought looking back up at Shay.

Lloyd's POV

We decided to run to the snow forest so that Kai could burn of some steam.I ran along side Jay as Cole and Kai took the front."So how's your day going Lloyd?Found out how to use your weapon for the first time?"

I scowled at Jay."Haha very funny but my day did start out weird."

"Really?How?"

"Well when I went to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast I saw a vision in the mirror of a guy with a white cloak on,long blonde hair and icy blue eyes . You think it was a vision of the guy were trying to find?"

Jay looked at me then went quite for a moment . Then he said"Maybe...but we will have to find out soon,come one let's catch up with the others."I nodded at Jay as we both sprinted to catch up with Kai and Cole.

After about maybe 10 minutes Cole stopped in his tracks."What's wrong?" Jay asked walking up to him."Do you here that?It sounds like someone's here." We all looked around to see no one.

"I think Coles lost it."Jay said leaning over and whispering it into my ear."I heard that Jay!And no I haven't because look!"Cole pointed into the woods . We all shrugged but looked into the woods.

A black figure stood there . He was holding a sword in his hand as he slowly started walking forward.I pulled out my ninja stars as Jay pulled out his nun chucks . Cole flipped the white and black ninja suit over his shoulder as he tightened his fists.

Soon the figure was more than a couple feet away from us before I saw his eyes . Hidden behind the figures cloak showed a pair of icy blue eyes . They showed no angry or fear.I lowered my weapon.

Kai looked back at me then took his hand off his sword . Realizing who the guy was.I looked over at Jay and signaled him to put the weapons down . He nodded at me as Cole followed.

Cole steeped forward to the guy."Hello sir we don't want to be a burden but we are here looking for the brother of Glee Julien?"The guy lowered his sword and stepped out onto the light.

"I am the brother of Glee Julien,but who would like to know?"His voice was calm and smooth."Cole brookstone ninja of earth and here are my brothers."

"White guy ,Lloyd ninja of ice."

"Hello."

"Red guy ,Kai ninja of fire."

"Sup."

"And blue guy ,Jay ninja of lightning."

"Nice to meet ya."

"It is nice to meet you all,my name is Zane Julien but my family called me Yang."Cole smiled at bit."Like the yin and Yang twins right?"Zane nodded as he took off his hood showing his long blonde hair.

"Exactly,but why do you need me has my brother done something wrong?"Cole looked at Kai worried . Zane noticed this."What?is something wrong?"

"He doesn't know..."Jay said looking at Kai."Know what?"Cole walked up to Zane slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder."We will tell you later for now let's just get you to master Wu."


	6. Zane gotta secret but can he kept it hid

Zane looked at Cole and nodded as they headed towards the big ship in the sky . Zane still had a tingling sensation in his mind that what ever they were gonna tell him about his brother, Glee was not gonna be good news...

1 hour and 3 seconds...

It hadjust turned 11:00 am as Lloyd,Kai,Jay,Cole and Zane climbed up the anchor's chain . Cole was of the first to reach the top . He helped the others up over the side as sitting on the deck awaiting their return was master Wu.

His long white beard hiding any emotion as Wu looked up at his students,then at Zane. Kai walked up to master Wu,bowed then said."We have found the next master sensei but please could you answer me this?What do we do with him now!?"

Wu looked at Kai annoyed by his lack of manners."If you would really like to know Kai,we are going to train him for when the battle against his brother who you know as the dark lord,am I correct Zane?"Everyone looked at Zane.

His expression turned from blank to confused."I know my brother was a bit insecure and a little dark in his child hood but I never knew he would become the next dark lord..."Wu's eyes widened at this.

"H...how could you not know?Hes your brother!"Zane looked guilty at Wu and the ninja."We'll ya see we've always had a argument between the families.I was my moms . And he was my dads . They got divorced when I was very young...Then one night I woke up to my mothers screams..."

"I ran down stairs to see what was wrong...I found my mum's neck broken and slit."Kai's eyes started to water as he looked away from Zane . Mind full of guilt as Zane continued the story.

"I called the police and told them what happened . They didn't know who killed her till the next day...they came up to me and told me my father killed her and he has 9 years in prison for what he did...They couldn't find my brother so I was put in an orphanage alone, and then after a couple of years I met you guys..."

Zane looked up smiling at them . By this time Cole was holding back tears,Jay was already crying,Kai full of guilt and Lloyd looking sadly at him.

How could a guy like Zane go threw the murder of his mother, losing his whole family then to find out his brother wants to kill him...And still smile."We'll Zane I'm sorry to hear that..."Wu said softly .

"But now is not the time for tears we must get you settled in first , Cole , show Zane to his room . Lloyd , Kai and Jay come with me ." The ninjas nodded as Cole started bring Zane down the stairs .

They walk a ways bit then stopped in front of a dark brown wooden door with a golden nob . Cole twisted the nod and opened the door to a calm quiet room.

The two walked in and looked around . It was a very spacious room not much in it but perfect for one person.

Cole then turned on the lights as they could now see what was all in here . A nice small bed sat in the corner with a desk next to it and a lamp on top of that . There was 2 other doors.

One lead to the bathroom one lead to a very small closet . Cole looked pity at the room as h could see dust every were ."Zane,Are you sure you want to sleep in here?I mean you could come bunk with me and the guys?"

Zane looked at Cole then shook his head."I will be fine down here Cole , plus I bet having a room of younger brothers is a pain , am I correct?".

Cole chuckled a little then nodded."They can be annoying at times especially Jay but ya gotta learn to love em." Zane smiled at that.

"I bet . Cole how old are you exactly?" Cole looked at Zane confused by this question but answered any way."Um 17 you?".

"Erm...26."Zane said as Cole mouth gaped open."He's fricking 26?!Hell he looks like a 18 year old!"Cole thought.

Zane noticed this and sighed."Ya ya I know I do look younger it's just...We'll never mind we better get back up on deck before your master comes looking for us."And with that Zane started out the door.

"But...You...Ok I'm coming."Cole turned off the lights and closed the door softly thinking.

"What is he hiding?"


	7. Sorry for the long wait!

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter ! Sorry I haven't updated in a while , I've been very busy writing other stories and completely forgot to update this one!

Also I'm listening to the Harlem Shake while writing this :3 . By any ways...

Enjoy!

* * *

Kai , Jay , Wu and Lloyd stood on the bountys deck , preparing for Zane's first training lesson.

Wu didn't exactly tell them what Zane's power was so they just started with spinjituz . 4 minutes went by before Cole and Zane emerged from the deck below .

Zane gave a small smile to them seeing they had to wait up on them and walked over to Wu who was holding out his GI . "Zane , today your first lesson with be learning spinjituz . As Kai will now demonstraight." Wu said looking at the ninja in red.

He sensed Kai didn't like him because Kai gave Zane a death glare before yelling ."Ninja GO!" And spinning into a red tornado .

His icy blue eyes widened at what he saw , the image of red slowly began to turn black and white in Zane's eyes ."So this is what it looked like..." He thought looking back at Kai , who stopped spinning and looked at him smirking.

"Very good Kai , now Zane-"

"I've done that before!" Zane blurted out cutting Wu off . His golden eyes widened in disabalive at what Zane had said . The others stood there shocked and mouths gaped , except Kai.

"How? No one can learn spinjitzu with out the proper training...right?" Kai said looking at Wu . He thought for a moment then looks at Zane .

"Show me...Show me your spinjituz style." Zane looked at the others , who just shrugged , then bowed to Wu ."Yes master Wu." He then stood up straight and walked out in the deck . To where he would not hit anyone.

Zane sighed deeply before closing his eyes . And soon he began doing the moves that he did while skating . Playing them out in his head he imaged the weird looks on the ninjas faces .

"Ok and here comes the jump!" Zane mumbled as he jumped into the air . And as soon as he touched the ground the same thing happend . Everything slowled down and became black and white.

This left everyone breathless , even Wu . Zane gave a small smirk as he saw Kai looking at him frowning ."Hmm this is amazing." He thought before stopping his motions .

As soon as he did Zane was tackled to the goring by Cole , Lloyd and Jay . Who all had smiles in there faces ."That was amazing dude! How did you that?" Cole asked giving Zane a noggie .

"Yea , the moves were weird but you did it with out any training!" Jay said getting up off of Zane ."I do not know how I did it I was just skating one day and the poof I'm doing spinjitzu!" He said aceppting Coles out stretched hand.

"Hhmm I've done skating all my life and never activated it while doing the movements and stuff , and I'm the ice ninja!" Lloyd said creating ice out of no where , making the others chuckle a bit .

Well except Kai who was crossed armed frowning at him ."Why do they like him?! We're just gonna be side kicks to him when he's saving the world!" Kai thought kicking the destiny bountys wall , and imedealty regretting in .

"Ow! Stupid wall!" Kai said jumping up and down holding his foot ."Do not get angers my student . I sense Zane will be a great upgrade to this team...and not just by streangth and power!" Wu said placing a hand on Kai's back.

He sighed and looked over at his brothers , talking and smiling while they showed Zane their moves and stuff . Kai smiled a bit .

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."


	8. Target practice

After the spinjitzu lesson was over , Wu retreated inside for about 5 minutes and then came back out with a bag full of weapons and stuff.

He sat down on his mat and carefully dumped out the weapons . Putting them in order Wu called Zane over from his brothers .

Zane kneeled down to Wu's level as the sensei said ."Now that your spinjitzu has been accomplished it it now time for your weapon."The assassins icy blue eyes looked down at the weapons , which laid neatly in a row.

Soon his eyes came in contact with a familiar weapon . He picked up and examined it.

"The golden bow..." He mumbled fiddling with the thing in his finders . Wu smiled as he said ."I knew you would pick that one...now show us what you can do with it."

Zane looked up at Wu then back at the others . Smiles all hit their faces when he saw them , even Kai . Zane smiled back at him as he got up .

Wu then looked over at Jay then nodded . The lightning ninja bowed to his sensei before going inside for a moment . The coming back out with 4 targets , a blind fold and an apple.

Jay set down the apple and two targets . The other target he hung on the sail pole . The blind fold he kept in his hands .

Master Wu then stood up and came to Zane's side ."Now ,Zane, aim the arrow at the target and let it fly...no calculations and no system plans.." Wu said , as Zane nodded.

The blond pulled out and arrow and stretched the bow back . Zane then put the arrow between his fingers pulling the bow back and aimed it at the target .

He took a deep breath before realising it . The arrow flew threw the air like a graceful dove , before impaling the center of the target with a thud .

The guys and Sensie Wu's eyes opened wide . It was a perfect shot , even with out use of the system or anything at that matter.

Zane smiled seeing this as he lowered the bow and took out another arrow .

Kai raced over to the sailpole and yanked the arrow out ,seeing the deep hole it had made, he pulled the target off and replaced it with a new one.

Jay ,who was still stunded by Zane's act,got the blind fold ripped out of his hands by Kai who went and wrapped it around Zane field of vision.

By this time Wu was explaining the next practice ,"Now ,Zane, your vision is gone you must learn to fight with your other sense such as hearing and touch .Now some me you. An do this."

Zane gave a small nod before raising his bow and doing the same thing he did last time .

Now there was silence . Zane listened for a moment before making a clicking sound with his tongue.

Lloyd raised a confused brow before looking at Cole , who shrugged but kept watching Zane carefully.

Zane made one more clicking sound before adjusting his aim at the target , the let go.

And it hit the target again with thud , right in the middle!

Everyones mouths gaped open as well as Wu."Um how did...never mind . Now for your last test you must shoot an apple of Lloyd's head." The master said , as Lloyd gulped nervously thinking.

"I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I gonna die!"


	9. Target hit

Lloyd's POV

"I'm gonna die , I'm gonna die , I'm gonna die!" I silently screamed .

Why would Wu let his new student shoot an apple off my head!? I mean of course he's good but still , why!?

"Ok , Lloyd get in position , now." My uncle said , making all eyes on me as a moved over to the other side of the deck.

My bothers giving me frightend glares as I was tossed an apple by Uncle . Then placed it on my head.

Zanes icy blue eyes stared into my lime green ones , before his were coverd by the scarf .

Sweat rolled down my forehead , as I gave out a shaky breath.

I looked over at Wu , who didn't smile or give eye contact with me . Then I looked over at my brothers , Jay was butting his nails , Kai was looking at me concerned and Cole stood there crossed armed and calm . Like a leader should be...

I sighed .'Yep that's Cole , our fearless leader...I wish I was more like him . Then I would never get hurt , never fear anything and ne-' Suddenly I felt a swoosh , and a thud above my head.

I looked around at everyone , their faces shocked and mouths gaped ."What's wrong with them? Did I miss-oh Zane shot the apple off my head." I said noticing Zane putting down his bow and taking off the scarf.

"Wow , That was...AWESOME!" Jay suddenly screamed , as he flung an arm around Zane pulling him it to a head lock.

"Um , thank you Jay." The blond said , smiling and chuckling .

I smiled at him and then turns around at the sail pole.

The arrow and apple both were pined into the wood ,the arrow, almost splitting the fruit in half.

"Oh my god that is awesome..." I mumbled before looking back at everyone talking a laughing.

I then walked up to them and gave Zane a high five and pat on the back for not shooting my head off .

He just smiled at me and said that he would never shoot someone's head off , unless it was his father or brother . That made everyone laugh and giggle , even Sensei laughed!

'Maybe he can shoot another apple off my head...or maybe even a pineapple!'

* * *

Glee's POV

I stock threw the darkness and shadows as my claws dig deep into the ground and pull up dirt behind me as I run.

I don't know where I'm going or why . I just know that my destiny is to take over ninjago and find my family , before it's to late.

The only thing I know left about my family is that my fathers in jail and probably dead and I lost my mother and brother years ago...

The thought of this sadness me as I hold back a sob and tears.

Soon I stop running and sigh as I lay down in the shadows.

"I just wish that , I could have been more careful that night...then it wouldn't be like this..." I said , before trailing off in the darkness of my dreams.

In there I can see my family . I smile and snuggle into a ball .

"It'll be ok , soon we'll all be together , once more...and then I'll be able to protect you and never EVER leave you alone again , never..."


	10. Normal I am not

My fricking power went out and I just lost the start g of my story ! Admit! Now I have to write it all over again! Ugh!

* * *

The sun gave off a tint of yellow and pink , as is set behind ninja his hill.

The ninja have done nothing but train and become more brotherly to Zane . They learned that he was born outside if ninjago and that he had 4 girl friends but dumped they because they tried to get married at an early age.

I mean Zane's only 26! He's to young for married and so were they!

"Whoa , I guess those girls count handle another 7 years of wanting for you to get in the bed with them , wink wink." Jay said , as he winked at Zane who just rolled his eyes.

Kai shook his head and chuckled ,"Jay , at least they wanted them in the bed with him and not just for money." The red ninja said , as everyone ,but Jay, snickered and laughed.

The blue ninjas face turned as red as a tomato . Jay then slapped Ki on the back of the head ."Ow , jeez I'm sorry I just had to!" Kai said , as Jay just stood there not amused for the first time in his life.

The red ninja saw this and frowned ,"Never mind..." As Kai said this Nya called them in for dinner.

"Aw yea , dinner!" Cole screamed happily , as he dashed inside followed by Lloyd and Jay.

Zane just stood there and watched as they disappeared threw the door , all except Kai . Who looked back at Zane and smiled.

"Hey , Zane come on is time for dinner . We wouldn't want you to go starving , now would we?" Kai said , making the blond smile.

"No it's ok , I had a late late breakfast/lunch so I'm not that all hungry , I'm just tired . So if you could please tell everyone that I'm just going to bed early so they won't worry?" Zane asked.

Kai looked at Zane for a moment and then nodded before waving good night and headed for the kitchen . It was Zane's first training day here , so Kai could understand how he felt.

* * *

Zane's POV

As soon as Kai disappeared out of sight I quickly dashed towards my room .

Running down the hall my chest and back started to hurt as I kept running ."oh no...it's starting...I must-WOAH!" Suddenly I tripped over my own feet and landed on my face .

It hurt so much but I got up and kept running until I was at my room.

Quickly , I opened it and rushed in then locked the door , painting as I held my chest . Sweat running down my face as I walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

My blond hair stuck to my face as my eyes started changing into a deep blood red ."Oh no, please no!" I said shaking my head telling me it was just an illusion , but it wasn't.

I then dashed into my bed room and took off my white rob and black pants until I was only in my undergarments.

I looked down at my body ,shocked . My skin was now turning a light purple . Spreading from my feet all the way to my face.

"Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! IT HURTS!" I screamed , as another wave of pain shot threw my body all the way to my back ."I the this part..." As I said this my back bones began to mold and change as cracking and popping could be heard.

I roll on the ground in pain as loud Mona's escape my mouth . The pain grew and grew until , it stopped .

A water fall of sweat wash down my face . I lay my head back on the floor and sigh ."Oh thank god it's over..." I say running my hands threw my long blond hair.

Suddenly my hands stop on something hard and pointy . My eyes widen .

"Crud , crud , crud , crud!" I said jumping up and running to the bathroom again . I look in the mirror and almost scream . My whole body was different from before.

I cup a hand over my mouth as I observe my new form .

My skin was now a darker purple than before , my hair still blond but hiding in the locks was two sharp pointy black horns .

I then turned around to look at my back.

Two purple black like wings brushed up against the walls as I did , a purple tail had sprouted and was now lying on the floor as the end of it was like an arrow head.

Then I looked down at my hands , they were now claws along with my feet . I sighed deeply and then walked into my room and fall calmly onto my bed , face down.

'ugh! What did this have to happen to me! Especially now...I'm a freak! The guys will hate me if they see me like this and then I won't be able to ever see them again!...*sigh* I wish I was normal...' I thought before my eyes softly closed and I drifted off to sleep.

In a dream were I was normal , no wings , no claws and no fangs . Just me a normal guy with a normal family and normal friends...but that can never happen...

Never...


	11. As long as I don't know, I'm fine

As the red ninja finished the last bit of his dinner, he couldn't help but feel guilty for being mad at Zane.

He was a nice guy,but, Wu made it sound like he was the most important person in the world!

Soon, Kai learned Zane didn't really care that he was 'The ultimate master' who was gonna battle his brother and save ninjago!

The ninja sighed , then placed his dish down into the sink, Kai mumbled,"He's still the weirdest person I know...and I thought Jay was at first!"

Kai smiled at the thought, before making his way down the hall into his room.

Which was located right next to Zanes...

* * *

Glee's POV

My tired red eyes snapped open, as a blue,purple butter fly grazed the top of my nose.

I watched as it swirled around in the wind, like a person on ice, it danced with beauty,grace and conference, before flying high in the sky and disappearing. Out of my sight. Taking its beauty with it...

I lowered my head and sighed."Why does beauty have to leave so soon?" I asked the open air.

No one answered, but the sentence rang in my ears, as it brought back memories of when I was normal and not a monster!

I was just a normal boy. Black hair,hazel eyes,skinny,muscular,grey shirt and blue jeans. Just a normal person. Like everyone else...but now I'm a demon, along with my brother,Zane.

We out lived millions of aunts,uncles,cousins,nephews,grandmothers,grandfathers and even our own dad. I don't know about mother yet, she's half demon, that means she can be killed but she has a long life span.

I sighed,"I just hope she's ok, along with Zane..."

Zane...my only older sibling. Always so over protective, smart and kind to others, man I miss him, but ever sense we found out about the demon thing I've never gotten to see him.

He just left with mother one day, and left me with dad. Who soon went to jail a couple day later.

"I wonder why?" I thought, before shrugging.

"As long as I dont know, I'm fine."


	12. My little demon boy

Hey I'm back with another chapter, but I got a question.

When should I start my new story idea,that I explanined in my last changed chapter, cause I don't know when to because I've got a lot of stories that I need to update like Cole the ghost robot, missing, mystery gender swap, switched . Plus I've got my vote on my poll that I've created ready, so I'll be starting another story about Zane, soon.

ok that's all enjoy!

* * *

As the night grows more cold and dark, Glee tosses and turns in his grassy soft bed. Finding a way of how to sleep.

After 4 minutes, he finally gave up trying to sleep and sighed."I wish mom was here...then she could tell me a story about me and Zane when we were younger, then give us a kiss good night..."

Glee smiled remembering those days, they would giggle and yawn as their mother soft voice filled their ears with a story. Some were just funny little tales about small things, while other stories were some what like, when they first figured out they were half demon.

That one was Glee and Zanes favorite, he would do anything to hear that story again...

-flash back-

"Aaaahhhhh! Get away from me you demon!" Little Glee screamed, running around their yard with Glee hot on his tail."I'm gonna gobble you up little boy, come here!" Zane playfully screamed, threw a laugh.

"No! get away! Get away!" Glee once screamed again, before stopping in front of the big oak tree,which grew in the middle of their yard, and started climbing on the low branches trying to get escape 'the demon' Zane.

Zane stopped running and looked up at his brother."Glee, you know mom doesn't want us up their, come on down well play another game!"

Glee looked down at Zane, before grabbing on a branch,tightly, and shaking his head."No! If I do you'll eat me!" The younger screamed.

Zane opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when their mom walked out the door, not looking happy at all."Zane, what is with all the commotion? You know your father doesn't like it when you two run around, screaming t the top of your lungs..." She said crossing her arms.

The olders smile faded, before he nodded saying."Yes mom, I know. We'll stop screaming and running around..." Their mother looked at Zane, she shook her head and smiled.

"It's ok, I know your just trying to have fun, but your father doesn't want y-Glee!? Get down from there!" Their mother screamed, now seeing the young boy sitting on one of the oak trees high branches.

Frightened by this, Glee quickly scurred down the trunk and onto the safe ground."Sorry mom, I was trying to escape the demon!" Glee said racing over to them.

Once he did, they noticed their mother wasn't speaking anymore.

The two brothers looked back at their mother and saw her concerned face. Glee looked up at Zane for an answer, but all Zane gave was a shrug.

"M-Mom are you ok?" Glee asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She didn't respond, but she grabbed both Zane and Glees wrist, and pulled them inside the small house. Slamming the door shut and locked.

They struggled against their mothers grasp, trying to escape. The only reason their mother would do this was to punish them or sit them down for talk.

The thought almost bright young Glee to tears, he did not like being punished by their mother, let alone their father.

Soon, their mom stopped in front of her room, with the door open, and threw the two boys on her bed, before locking the door.

She looked back at them, then sighed."I'm sorry I pulled you in here, but I have to talk to you about something...something I've been trying to avoid..." Zane raised a brow at her as Glee squeezed Zanes arm tightly.

"What is it mother? Have we done something wrong?" The older asked, trying to calm Glee down.

"Hm? Oh no no no no! You have done nothing wrong...the only person who has done wrong was my father marrying my mother..." She said, her voice some what sad.

Zanes eyes widened."What did grandma and grandpa do?" He asked, preparing for the worst.

Their mother looked at Zane, Glee and said."Zane...glee do you believe in demons?" The brothers nodded slowly, before scouching closer to each other.

"Well...your grandpa was a demon, who married a woman and they had a child, half demon half human-"."You..." Glee said, interrupting her.

She nodded slowly before continuing."Yes me, but then I met your father...I never knew he was also part demon until after you two were born...I didn't know what to do, I was so worried that the doctors would find traces of demon DNA in you two, but they never did..."

She waited for a response, but Zane and Glee stayed silent.

"I was hoping that you two would be just normal children, but I was wrong. Zane...when you were very young, you had to be home schooled on account of the teachers finding you crawling up the school walls and on the roof..."

Glee gave a small snicker, before receiving a glare from Zane.

"Glee, when you were in kindergarten you also had to be homeschooled because other students kept saying 'it's glee it's glee the boy with red eyes and wings!'."She said, before giving off a smile.

"That's when I knew you two were special...you two were not just ordianry children with demon parents, but demon children with a gift. Zane you were able to sneak past the teachers with silents and help get children's toys and balls off the roof . Glee, you were not just well know for that rhyme but you also helped a lot of kids with bullying and abusive parents..." Her smile grew, as Zane and Glees faces brightened.

"You two aren't a just ordianry demons...you two are demon gardians, protectors , heroes and most importantly...you two can control light and darkness..."

Zanes mouth was now gaped along with Glees."Really!?" The two shouted exitedly.

Their mothers smile widened as she nodded.

"Yea, but I hope you two use your powers for good and never evil or destruction.."As soon as their mother said that, the brothers nodded quickly, before throwing them selves into her arms for a hug.

She hugged them tightly, before whispering,

"I love you, my two demon boys.."

-End of flash back-

Glees eyes shut softly, while he smiled.

"Yes mother, I will never destroy or harm someone...I love you.." Glee spoke to the open air, before drifting off the deep,sleep.

As he did this, a young woman flying above the clouds looks down apon him, smiling.

And with a sweat voice she says,

"I love you two, my little demon boy."


	13. Why me?

Hey guys first of all sorry for this chapter being so short and second of all sorry for not updating!

I hope you like this chapter and...

ENJOY!

* * *

As night turns to morning, Zane's day only gets worse as he wakes up to find every demon feature gone except for his tail.

"Oh great..." The blond muttered looking down at the black and purple, spiky end, Tail. 'How I'm I gonna hide this?' He thought pacing back and fourth.

He did this for a while until an idea popped into his head. He had spider bandages in his bag, just in case he came upon any injured animals or people.

Quickly, Zane opened his bag and began searching around. He pulled out many old photos, a tooth brush, a couple daggers and other random stuff until he finally found the bandages.

A smile formed on his face before it disappears as a knock came to his door."Hey, Zane," It was Kai,"Breakfast is ready, you hungry?" He said beginning to jiggle the door nob.

Zane's heart raced as Kai kept shaking the nob and calling his name."Zane?" Kai called one last time before silence.

The demon boy listened for a moment before he heard foot steps slowly disappearing down the hall, he sighed."Oh thank goodness, he still thinks I'm a-" Zane did not get to finish his sentence for he was interrupted by Kai kicking the door down.

"Ha! I knew you were-WHAT THE FRCK!?WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The red ninja screamed when he saw Zane's Tail.

Zane stood there sacred and shivering."WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He screamed showing off his fangs that had not yet gone back to normal, Kai quickly turned his back to him screaming.

"HELP DEMON! ZANES A-" And with that Zane ran up behind Kai and hit a pressure point, causing him to pass out and fall to the floor.

Silence then filled the room as only Zane's heavy breathing could be heard before he clutched his hair and screamed."WHY ME?WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME!"

"WHY CANT I BE NORMAL!" The angry blond screamed before punching the wall, leaving a huge hole.

Zane sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking back at Kai, who lay passed out on the floor.

"F*ck."


	14. What do I do?(question)

What do I do...when a friend talks to you...

What do I do...when a friend leans on your shoulder...

What do I do...when a friend giggles and asks weird around you...

What do I do...when that friends a girl...

* * *

Ok, I don't know what's going on but I have a question...

What do you do when a girl in a certain so ones Gym class hangs out with you a lot, giggles and acts nervous around you, ask them to do stuff with you, acts nice and cute and also leans on your shoulder... . ?

...I really need real answers because...I'm kinda creeped out but at the same time I'm not...please help me...


	15. What the hell is your problem man?

Sorry for not updating, ENJOY!

* * *

"F*ck f*ck f*ckyedy F*CK!" Zane screamed as he paced back and fourth."Why did I fricking do that!? Now Kai's just gonna wake up an-...think it was all a dream..." The blond said as a smile creeped up on his face.

He looked over at Kai and bent down to pick him up. Zane poked his head out the hallway to see it was clear, and then dashed quickly to Kai's room.

Zane closed the door behind him and walked over to Kais bed. He carefully set the hot head down on the soft bed and draped a blanket over him.

The demon smiled once again as he made his way out the door and into the hallway.

Once Zane was back in his room he looked over at the broken door and groaned."How am I supposed to explain that?" He thought before going over to the door and trying to close it.

It went more that half way before stopping. The male groaned again as he examined the door fully.

Finally, he found the problem. Kai just busted a couple screws and the lock a bit but other wise not that much damage,"Couple new screws and screw driver will fix it right up!" Zane said to him self as he got up.

Zane ran his hands threw his blond hair and sighed. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and walked to the bathroom.

The blond looked in the mirror and showed off his teeth. His fangs were now gone as well as his tail. Zane smiled and went to go get dressed.

When he walked back into his room a half white half black GI laid on his bed. Zane raised a brow and went to pick it up.

once he did a note fell out of it and It read .'This is your new ninja suit, come to breakfast right after your done, thank you.'

Zane nodded and went to go get dressed.

-couple minutes later-

After Zane finished getting dressed, he scoped him self out in the mirror for a moment. Like smoothing out wrinkles and fixing his hair , all that jazz.

Once he was satisfied, Zane, walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

When the blond entered the kitchen, a Terrible smell enters his nose making his use the hood of his new GI to cover up his nose.

It looked like he wasn't the only one though. Jay,Nya,Lloyd and even Wu had a cloak , robe or something covering up the stench from entering their nose.

"What's that smell?" Zane asked taking a seat next to Nya.

"Coles cooking, and I think today's gonna be the worst breakfast he's probably ever ,add in his life!" Nya replied making everyone laugh.

Zane smiled a bit before Jay broke it by asking."So Zane, have you seen Kai this morning? Or is he still sleeping?" Jay snickerd a bit before Nya elbowed him in the ribs."Ow!"

I stayed silent for a moment and thought of what to say.'Should I tell them the truth or-'

"He's still asleep, I guess." I said not and Lloyd looked at me weirdly but shrugged.

"Hm ok. I guess he did stay up to late doing the dishes...but you never know with that g-" Jay stopped talking mid sentence and looked over at the kitchen door frame.

Zane raised a brow and turned around. He imeadetly regretted it...

Kai stood in the door way, he was staring hard at Zane. Like if he knew the thing that happened in Zane's room.

He didn't say anything, which made an awkward silentnce enter to room. Even when Cole walked in with a pot of ,God knows what, making it smell worse.

Zane looked around at everyone and then up at Kai. He gave a sleepy smile before saying."Hello,Kai. Did you have a nice sle-" In a flash Kai grabbed Zane around the throat and slammed his against the wall. Kai leaned in close to Zane's face as he could hear gasps and people screaming Kai's name in the back ground.

Zane could fell Kais hot breath ticking his neck. Sweat rolled down his forehead as Kai squeezed his grip on Zane's neck, making him choke a bit.

Then all of a sudden Kai screamed,"Demon! He's A demon! I'll show you!" Kai then took one hand away and ripped open Zane mouth, as if the fangs would be there.

They weren't...Kais hazle eyes widened as he let go of Zane's neck and was pulled back by Cole, who screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN!?"


	16. We all make mistakes

Kai's POV

My heart stopped.'W-WHERE ARE THEY?! THE TAIL, THE FANGS THE RIPPED CLOTHING?! WHAT HAPPEND TO THEM?!' My thoughts screamed as I was pulled of of Zane, by Cole...

He looked me dead in the eyes and screamed."WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN!?" I shook my head, violently, and pulled away.

"No...nonononononono, NO! Is saw it! ZANES A DEMON, I SAW IT!HE HAD A TAIL, FANGS AND HIS CLOTHS WERE RIPPED! PLEASE IM TELLING THE TRU-"."SHUT UP KAI!" Jay said, interrupting me.

"We all knew you were jealous of Zane, but dude! You don't need to attack him and yell to Jesus he's a demon! Come on man your better than this!" Jay said looking at me, angrily, then taking his gaze twords Zane.

I looked over at him to. He sat on the floor, holding his neck and coughing a bit. He looked up at me, his eyes full of fear, and then looked back down.

My eyes softened and I realesied my tension.'Why did I do that? Why...but I felt scared...I had to...but he didn't do anything! He could have attacked us!' As my thoughts went back and fourth, I noticed Lloyd,Nya and Wu. Looking at me, saddend.

Wu shook his head, he stood up, and left. With Nya, not far behind.

As I watched them leave, I could feel nothing but guilt enter my body. The same guilt I felt for Zane's family massacre.

I could feel tears enter my vision, but I quickly whipped them away, as no one was looking.

I looked back over at Jay and Cole, who had helped Zane, and we're looking at his neck.

They kept asking many questions,like 'Where does it hurt?' 'Are you ok?' 'Do you need ice?'

Zane didn't responde that much, he just said 'No, I'm fine.' 'Please don't worry, I'm ok.'

I frowned and then looked to the floor."I'm an idiot..." I mumbled under my breath.

And ,as if my a maricale, Zane heard me. His head snapped my way as he saw me looking down.

Cole and Jay kept asking questions, but Zane ignored them and pushed them to the side.

He walked over to me, and stopped a foot away from me. I didn't move neither did Zane. We were silent for a moment, until I looked up at him. He was smiling...not an evil creepy smile, but a nice happy smile.

It made me want to smile, but I didnt. I wanted to apologize to him but...I didn't know what to say.

Then Zane opened his mouth and said,

"It's ok, we all make mistakes." He then gave me a toothy smile...and I froze...

My eyes widened as two fangs shinned in the light.

The mysterious ninja then closed his mouth and walked away, without another word...

Leaving Cole and Jay, to look at me weirdly...I sighed...'So they didn't just see those fangs?...ok.'


End file.
